<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldskin lover by Succulentwritings_official</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200096">Goldskin lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official'>Succulentwritings_official</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, M/M, OC X CANON, Past Relationships, canon character death, circe is a good dad, orc oc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Circe tells his children about a man named Ancano</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Ancano/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldskin lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Circe was a happy orc. He was able to provide for his adopted little girl and boy, his friend and housecarl lydia by his side. He was happy. But his children always bugged him.about a mother. </p><p>He was home, relaxing and sitting peacefully in front of his fireplace, his son just coming in from playing outside. His daughter pulled at his sleeve a little " papa...Why don't you marry? " She asked softly. He looked over to her, realizing with a heavy heart as they grew older that they had to know at some point. He sat her down and beckoned his other child over to him as well </p><p>" I'm going to tell you a story about how papa fell in love one day… " He said with a warm smile, the two children perking up. He chuckled and leaned back </p><p>" It was when I first joined the college of winterhold. I decided to join because I knew I held a power in me that most didn't. But i had to know how to use it… " He said and lifted his hand where it glowed with mage light. His children watched with excitement until he put his hand back down " I met so many wonderful people there…but the one person I liked most was the one who didn't like me very much " He said with a fond smile. </p><p>He remembered a dismissive wave of a hand, a disinterested sneer, and a deep bronze flush when Circe was so polite and kind to him…</p><p>" He was an elf. A very posh and irritable one at that, but very handsome~ "</p><p>His son gagged dramatically and his daughter giggled, but despite this, the both seemed to hang on every word that their father lamented.<br/>" I went to him often to talk. Not about the college or to be professional. Just to talk. I learned a lot more about him than I ever thought I would. More than what he cared to share with anyone else " </p><p>Cold walks along the college grounds, leaning over to rest arms on snowy balconies, offering his large fur coat to slim shoulders and tall physique. Another blush and a swift thank you as they continued their polite and intimate conversations, small touches and hidden words and emotions only revealed when they looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>" Even when I thought he really didn't want to be friends...we found each other, our daily conversations turning into something more expected and needed, the one of us more detrimented than the other when one of them couldn't make it that day, or i was away on long quests. When I returned I could see in his eyes he wanted to make me stay, come up with any excuse to have me spend time with him. It wasn't until he had grabbed my hand and told me to stay I knew I had to… " </p><p>Intertwining fingers and soft touches, foreheads pressing together and hands roaming around different shaped forms, feeling so at home and vulnerable for once in a long time. Waking up with white hair strewn across his pillow and thin lips on his jaw. early mornings where they each took the time just to explore each other and see how the other worked, become truly vulnerable to each other in those sweet golden moments between the orc and the high elf. </p><p>He was flushing darkly amd his daughter could tell, poking at jis cheek amd begging to tell them more, but he became too flustered</p><p> " adult things " he told them and told them not to ask again until they were older. He shook his head and continued to tell the tale of his past lover and him.</p><p>" I found true happiness. Even before you two were in my life. I adopted you and I wanted to tell him the day I got you. I could see us four, happy, forever, " he was glowing with just the memory at how he felt, but then his face fell with a quick reality check and so did his children's  " I just didn't want to see anything else " He said softly and sat up a bit more, sporting a conflicted look.</p><p>" He betrayed the college. He messed with something dangerous that would have hurt a lot of people and I knew I was the one who had to stop him. Every step closer to doing it hurt me. Because I still loved him with all my heart. And the worst thing was, he thought he was doing good, keeping it control with his own powers. When in reality, it was.more unstable than he let on...He...he had to be stopped. I bad No other choice " He closed his eyes and sighed shakily. Luica frowned a little and tugged at his sleeve when she saw him crying. He looked to her, gave her a wry smile and wiped his tears away, picking her up to sit her on his lap. </p><p>" He was a good man. He really was. Handsome and sophisticated, a wonderful way with words...But they weren't for each other for long. At least in this life. Maybe in another, we'll be together for a little longer " he said softly, his son smiling wildly </p><p>" Maybe you'll both be wolves! " he said and started making barking noises at Lucia. She huffed and pushed him, her fox coming to nip at her brothers fingers.</p><p> Circe laughed and stood " That is a possibility~ " he clapped his hands a little to get their attention " Now now, off to bed you two. I have to leave early in the morning and i want to make sure youre taken care of " </p><p>They whined and stomped their feet, but with a stoic look they wilted and nodded with collective ' yes, papa ' and went to their room to sleep for the evening.</p><p> Circe sighed and walked upstairs, nodding to lydia and wishing her a good night as she went to rest as well. He closed the door behind him and looked down at his empty bed, his heart heavy and hurting as he crawled in, reaching over to touch a spot where he yearned for a warm body to rest under his palm and in his home. He closed his eyes and dreamed of mornings waking to gold lips on his, those long thin fingers tracing over his scars, the children waking them up and calling his other, affectionately and teasingly ' mother '. He smiled as he could feel the ghost touches and soft phantom kisses of his one true love against his cheek, drifting off into a sweet oblivion</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>